


旧日桎梏

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After Devil may cry 5, Brothers, Chinese Language, Dante - Freeform, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Vergil - Freeform, bad Memory, 不会分章节所以两万字都挤在了一章里不好意思, 兄弟两都是直男, 兄弟情, 含蒙德斯对维吉尔的虐待与折磨, 折磨, 蕾蒂是但丁的前女友
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 魔界归来后，但丁和维吉尔共同经营着Devil may cry猎魔事务所。兄弟两慢慢互相了解，情谊日渐深厚。一切都似乎走上了正轨，除了吃紧的经济情况。但是维吉尔在一次为委托中受到了恶魔的诅咒，被困在他自己的最恐怖的回忆中，但丁为解救维吉尔进入了他的意识，亲眼目睹哥哥在蒙德斯手上受过的残忍折磨。





	旧日桎梏

**Author's Note:**

> 作者只玩过鬼泣5，其他设定都是在Wiki上随便补一补，如果有设定上的问题请多包涵，祝阅读愉快:D

旧日桎梏

维吉尔接过外卖小哥的披萨，在掏钱的时候，面有难色“送餐费不是一直都是1美元吗？”门口看起来是做兼职的高中生的披萨送货员，挠着卷曲的棕发，不好意思地笑了笑：“最近送餐费都涨了，但丁先生，我们店是看您是老主顾所以只加了1元，现在都是3美元起步了，毕竟附近的道路自从灾难以后都没有完全重建好。”维吉尔默默地点头“好的，知道了。还有我叫维吉尔，是但丁的双胞胎哥哥，但丁是里面那个尝试着把整个城市的水都拿来洗澡的家伙。”

那个小伙子被逗的大笑。维吉尔突然发现自己变得越来越像自己的弟弟了，居然这么无聊的玩笑是张口就来，虽然玩笑天赋仅仅在嘲讽自己的弟弟的时候显现出来，他自己也不知道这个变化是好是坏，以前充斥脑海的，渴望力量和变强的声音，在平淡的日常生活中渐渐模糊。

自从魔界砍完Qliphoth所有盘根错节的根回到人界后，他就一直和弟弟生活在一起，他体会到了人类生活该有的样子，平淡，安全，夹杂着一些烦恼和争吵。他一开始并不习惯这种生活，他觉得憋屈，他可是高等恶魔，人界应该没有生物比他和但丁厉害的吧？为何要过作为人类去卑微地生活，而不是继续获得力量，摧毁这个世界然后君临？

事实上和但丁相处让他逐渐放弃了做大魔王的念头，和兄弟度过日常生活虽然琐碎平淡，但事实上比起弄个自己都觉得不好看的王座，在废墟之上称王，要有趣的多。人界的阳光，绿树，鸟鸣这些细微的东西，无时无刻安抚着他的心，让他感觉安全和宁静。

维吉尔不想承认他确实喜欢作为人类的生活，他喜欢去除糖分的红酒还有6分熟的牛排，喜欢在床上睡觉。但丁本来想赶他去睡沙发，维吉尔“宽宏大量”地让但丁也想睡在床上的话可以和他睡在一起，但丁很炸毛地指出成年男性不能分享一张单人床，尤其是兄弟，但是面对维吉尔‘你的就是我的，想要过来抢’的态度还是退让了。作为弟弟的半魔尝试说服自己，在魔界他们一起睡过同一个山洞，同一颗树上，和亲兄弟分享下自己的单人床也没什么大不了。

维吉尔慢慢发现，但丁虽然烦人的要死，确实是个温柔的人，和他在一起的时光让他找回了遥远的属于家的温暖。另一个原因是，他要是再把人界怎么样了，他弟弟还有儿子肯定要找他干架，也许连斯巴达也会从棺材里跳出来阻止他，如果父亲有棺材的话。

“披萨到了，但丁，记得把钱给我，一共28美元！”维吉尔用稍大的力气关门以引起正在哼歌的但丁的注意，特意着重强调价格，把两盒披萨和放在上面的草莓圣代随意甩在桌子上。看着披萨，维吉尔呼出的气变成愤怒的低吟，天呐，为什么这家伙为什么要吃那么多？钱就是这么在无聊的地方花光的！浴室里传来但丁的声音“啥？不要那么小肚鸡肠，老哥，你也来一起吃嘛，钱就算了吧。”维吉尔眉头皱的更深了，但丁指的一起吃就是他假装客气地让维吉尔尝尝，然后自己全吃了，他知道维吉尔不喜欢披萨，真是狡猾。

“我不吃！把钱给我。” 维吉尔感觉自己打架的时候也没有这么怒气冲冲，他后悔表现的这么在意，他自己不想承认他真的缺钱，他们两个在战斗之外都是半吊子，他不常在人界生活，可但丁是怎么回事？在人界生活了那么多年。连个发票都不会开，不会拉生意也不会讨价还价，猎魔行业本来就不是肥差，他们根本入不敷出，要不是他们不用吃饭，恐怕要双双饿死街头。

作为哥哥的猎魔人选择冷静下来，如果每次想打弟弟都放任自己出手，那么更多的家具维修费，墙面维修费就在等着他们。

维吉尔有那么一会儿真的想把披萨给他扔了，不过这样他们肯定又会打起来，然后像上次那样把好不容易等到的来光顾的客人吓跑。

但丁永远不知道自己老哥什么时候在生气，或者他觉得维吉尔一直都一副生气的样子所以也不在乎这些。“啊，老哥，水凉了，快去看下天然气是不是还开着？”维吉尔那一瞬间突然觉得人界一点也不好，他要回地狱当一只自由自在的恶魔，可能很大缘故是身边有个智障弟弟，脸皮厚如城墙拐弯。

“那是因为你洗太久了，天然气都让你用完了！”维吉尔感觉自己在用恶魔的那一半低吼出来。现在轮到但丁抬杠了“那还不是应为你刚才故意把接近我的Nobody都打爆，溅了我一身，你猜怎么着？我枪里面都有那家伙们的粘液。”维吉尔在心里翻了个白眼“还不是因为你先想弄我一身粘液，但是我躲开了，你害人不成身手又不够敏捷，这能怪我吗？”

但丁胯部围着浴巾出来了，从二楼看着维吉尔，叉着腰想着怎么在口舌之战上压制哥哥。不过他撇到了桌上的披萨“哦，我的宝贝，可不能让你们凉下来，哈哈～”然后快步走下楼梯。

被打开披萨盒开始朵顾的但丁完全忽略的维吉尔有些恍惚，和一个神经大条的人生气他觉得自己只有被气疯这个选择。 “你不吃一点吗？哥哥，这是牛肉双层芝士披萨，你喜欢牛肉对不？”“不吃。”对纠缠在高能量粘稠物中的血肉，维吉尔没什么兴趣，他喜欢纯粹一点的烹调方法，甚至生的他都能接受。

维吉尔叹了口气，翻开一个小本子，摆在但丁面前。“这是什么。”咀嚼让但丁的话语变得不容易理解，但维吉尔没有管太多，他要让弟弟意识到问题的严重性。“账单。”但丁惊讶的看着哥哥，维吉尔移开了目光，以免在但丁那略微滑下的浴巾完全掉下后不小心看到什么。“你居然在记账，太了不起了，老哥，我感觉我们能赚更多的钱了，到时候换个霸气门面，把崔西和蕾蒂开的那家彻底比下去。”但丁激动地一手挎着维吉尔的脖子。

维吉尔闭上眼让自己冷静，事务所内不是变魔人的好地方，肯定会打坏什么东西的。为什么现在自己反而像那个在人界呆了几十年的那个？维吉尔默默把但丁强壮的手臂拿了下去。继续将自己的观点表达清楚“这个月，我们接了3单生意，第一单由于我们赶走委托人家里的恶魔以后在那里打了一架，砸坏了几乎所有家具，所以3800的报酬都用来当赔偿了。第二单，我们没有问地点就接下了，这是另外一个城市的单子。我们还买错火车票了，扣了通勤费和延时费只有475块。第三单，我们完成的不错，但委托方是个公司，那边财务批下来还要一个月，我们还要给他们开发票，而我们两却都不知道发票怎么开？你从来没开过发票吗但丁？我觉得你迟早要因为偷税漏税被警察抓起来，到时候放心吧，我会帮他们按住你的。”

但丁看起来惊讶，忘了继续吃披萨，但是完全没有把握到维吉尔要表达的重点。“太令我震惊了，你是从哪里学到财务啊，税啊，法律啊这些东西的？我觉得你很适合当我的秘书，说真的我觉得我们离赚大钱不远了。”

“首先我平时看的是书而不是是杂志，这就是为什么我懂这些必要的知识。此外，我们离钱赚大钱很远很远，我们交了这个月的水电费，电话费，天然气费，还有3500美元那单10%的税费后，我们就一分不剩了。所以，没有配额留给披萨了。”说着维吉尔要抢但丁手中的披萨,被后者躲开，见维吉尔想要对盒子中的披萨下毒手，但丁灵活的用脚把两盒披萨踢起来，用脚尖顶在维吉尔够不到的距离。让维吉尔收手的不是但丁异常优秀的身手，而是他看到了但丁的浴巾完全掉了下来。确实很大，维吉尔默默的在心里下意识对比了下自己的尺寸，然后强行让自己停止这个方面的任何想法，在心里怒吼，该死的但丁！为什么洗完澡不穿衣服，有客人进来怎么办？生意就是这么被你做毁的！

这时开门铃响了，看来真的有客人来了。维吉尔斟酌着立刻把看起来像是正在用披萨表演裸体杂技的但丁一刀从窗户掀飞出去，是不是可以为事务所挽回一些口碑。幸好来的是莫里森，但丁捡起浴巾重新围在了腰上。

莫里森看到眼前的场景有些诧异，不过还是继续打招呼：“嗨，维吉尔，但丁，下午好，看你们那么有精神想必最近生意不错？刚我在艾瑞地产的朋友还在说你们办事靠谱呢，说你们杀恶魔像打水仗一样简单。”维吉尔皱了皱眉，他们确实用恶魔的汁液打了水仗，但生意嘛他不想提了。但丁和维吉尔也回应地打了招呼，维吉尔一般不和别人打招呼，不过莫里森不是别人，他是事务所的财神爷，他来就说明有更优质的委托。优质的委托表示他有闲钱买自己喜欢吃的东西了，就说明他们兄弟两马上可以一人睡一个床了。

我这里有个委托，有些危险，所以你们要是不缺生意的话可以不接，价格倒是很不错，高出市场价，4500美元，有20%预付，我的抽成可以最后再付。

“我喜欢预付，这个我们接了”但丁迫不及待地接了下来。他不怕什么危险，更何况现在还有维吉尔呢。就怕恶魔不够杀，魔界归来后就没有足够的恶魔供他们两个玩‘比赛谁杀的多’的游戏了。维吉尔默默地微笑，莫里森看得出他们还是和以前一样缺钱的，猎魔委托还是来者不拒。“好的，那我就帮你们联系委托人，细则明天告诉你们，不过这次你们真的需要多注意，这些恶魔是新品种，他们会影响人的精神，被它们影响到的人们都被迫回忆起了最不好的回忆，受害者直到现在都还沉浸在痛苦的回忆中，有些是彻底的疯了，镇上的心理医生都因此涨价了。”

但丁大笑了起来“哈哈，那确实太可怕了。如果我中招了，肯定会回忆起维吉尔把我的披萨扔到了窗外的那次，我肯定会当场泣不成声的。”维吉尔阴险地笑了看向他的弟弟，莫里森就知道他们肯定到时候又要互相坑害然后打起来了。

莫里森笑了，他一直相信这对半魔兄弟是这一行里最强的，根本不需要为他们担心。

莫里森告辞了，回头顺便叮嘱了这对孪生兄弟“还有不要在干活的时候打架，尤其是捅穿彼此，有坊间传闻你们在一次任务后同归于尽了。”

但丁笑着答应了莫里森，转头得意地看看维吉尔“看吧老哥，完全不需要为钱的事发愁，生意总是源源不断的，这次还有预付。”然后继续吃他的披萨。维吉尔感觉爆脾气快被弟弟磨平了，平静地看着窗外没有云的天，也许是自己对兄弟两的人类生活期望太高了，他们真的没有什么赚钱天赋。也许自己也该仗着饿不死，这么得过且过活下去。他本来讨厌这种胸无大志的自己的，不过他从中得到了久违的安宁，他本能地喜欢上了这种生活。对于恶魔来说也许不滥杀无辜，不满脑子力量，安心赚钱养家就是一种堕落吧，不过就算堕落有什么所谓呢，他很喜欢这样的日子。

 

这次任务一样难不倒他们，这些成群的黑色水母一样的小东西虽然神出鬼地来回闪现，不过没有什么战斗力。他们需要躲开这些小东西死掉后触发的自爆，看起来真的是在爆发某种精神能量。他们和年轻的时候不一样了，不会对新鲜的作死方法抱着试一试态度，精神方面的损伤可能不会像肉体那样立刻复原的。

维吉尔还是中招了，他能躲过的，事实上他空间移动一般的行动能力让他比但丁灵活。他跑过去用闫魔刀挡下但丁脑后的爆炸。他不应该认为闫魔刀能挡住任何攻击的，这下爆炸产生的斑斓光波绕过刀刃全数钻进了他的大脑。维吉尔咬着牙为接下来可能发生的剧痛或者其他不良反应做准备，可是准备了良久什么也没发生。

被维吉尔推开后，仰面倒在地上的但丁，支撑起来惊恐地看着维吉尔。比起哥哥是不是受伤了他更怕哥哥受到什么精神刺激又分裂成小帅哥和触手怪。实话说他们都不怕受伤，也不怕彼此受伤，只要心脏还在他们一切都好。

“维吉尔？”但丁弱弱地试探。觉得他是不是该做好和发狂的哥哥打一架的准备，先找找变真魔人的感觉，嗯，随时都可以，一切准备妥当就等老哥的反应了。

“嗯？”维吉尔比起回应但丁更像是疑惑为何什么都没有发生，明明被某种力量击中了头部。

但丁松了一口气“真不幸，你被炸到了，所以这次但丁领先一分。你现在感觉怎样？是不是回忆起了不好的记忆。我猜是你小时候尿床被教育的那次”

维吉尔扑了扑袖子上不存在的灰尘“早知道你是这种态度我就不帮你了，我应该扔两只在你脸上。还有，尿床那次是你跑过来硬是要和我一起睡，然后是你尿我床上了，我从来没有尿过床。”维吉尔发现自己说的有些过于咬牙切齿。他记忆力很好，他还记得爸爸妈妈不相信是但丁跑过来尿自己床上的，还说他犯错不承认还嫁祸弟弟。不诚实的明明是但丁！他才是最狡猾的那个，最后总是自己挨批评，打架后第一个告状的也是他，好吧，维吉尔承认自己是下手比较狠的那个。可是这能怪他吗？但丁可是个能在欠揍领域拿PHD的家伙。

但丁也想起了过去的时光，扛起他大的吓人的剑站在那里咧微笑。在这所有操蛋的事情发生之前，他们一家子过的是那么美好，不缺爱也不缺钱，父亲虽然是恶魔，但2000年的人间生活让他为人处事老道，有很多朋友，雇佣兵生意也赚的盆满钵满，对孩子严格又慈爱。如果没有被蒙德斯手下袭击的悲剧，他和维吉尔就会像父亲期望的那样，好好学习，去考个大学然后拥有属于自己的人生。

但丁想象不出维吉尔读大学是什么样子，应该会是个书呆子吧，就是那种能在图书馆从早呆到晚的怪人，也不和大家交流，默默包揽各科的第一名的学霸。但丁承认哥哥确实比自己聪明那么一点点，那些拗口的诗歌他读一遍就能记住。自己的话可能是校园万人迷吧，就是那种同时被几十个女孩子追，放荡不羁又风趣幽默，还会弹电吉他的大帅哥。

可是但丁他们经历了太多不应该发生的事情，争斗，手足相残。在这个混乱的世界过着自己也闹不明白的混乱的生活，但丁从来不知道除了继承父亲的遗志守护人类世界之外，自己的人生目标是什么。他一直用颓废的日子惩罚自己犯下的弥天大错，他觉得自己八岁那年应该站出来去救母亲的，有恶魔血统的自己应该对自己的力量有信心，可是他退缩了，他被吓破了胆躲在衣柜后面哭着看母亲被恶魔慢慢杀死。但丁不敢想象父亲和哥哥知道后会对自己会有多失望。

还有他哥哥从他面前掉落地狱深渊的时候，他应该跟着维吉尔跳下去的，或者抓住他，怎样都好，他应该陪在维吉尔身边的，他们已经只剩下彼此了。但是但丁没有这么做，他痛恨自己在关键时候总是犹豫不决，他觉得孤独地掉下地狱深渊的应该是自己而不是维吉尔。不论维吉尔败给魔帝后遭遇了什么，肯定不是什么能让人安静接受的故事，魔界可是人们口中的地狱啊。但是维吉尔从不谈起那些年发生的事情，他只是轻描淡写地说自己全忘了，只记得自己被蒙德斯控制了，好像还经历了一些拷打，除此之外什么都不记得了。不过现在维吉尔回来了，一切都好，也没必要过于自责。

看到但丁的笑容逐渐消失，维吉尔摆出不屑的表情：“怎么？你回忆起什么了？被击中的可是我啊。如果被那东西炸一下能让你想起欠我的那128美元，我刚才真应该抓两只塞你嘴里，逼你吞下去。”

但丁耸了耸肩，感叹他哥一点没变，还是那个暴力狂。怪不得有时候委托人会被他们吓坏，任何人看到两个互相捅刀子的猎魔人都会吓坏的。而维吉尔每次都是那个先动手的，但丁自己其实只是过个口瘾，这是有本质区别的。但丁觉得自己成熟很多了，他把嘴边那句‘那我就抓三只依次塞到你屁眼里，让你今晚开始像小时候那样天天尿床’憋了回去，他已经没有年轻时候那样讨打了，也没那精力天天被阎魔刀捅几个窟窿了，那没啥大碍不过真的很痛很痛。

但丁怀疑阎魔刀开的传送门是不是真的只能进去一个人，还是维吉尔那家伙想要第一个去洗澡才这么搪塞他的。为什么但丁之剑没有这功能？搞得他有点想跟维吉尔换了，不过阎魔刀外观实太小气，配不上他霸气的造型，那纤细的刀身甚至有些娘娘腔，但丁边开摩托边想。

这样也好，等他到家维吉尔也洗完了。但是开了大门后，但丁没有看到洗完澡衣着整齐的维吉尔像往常一样坐在书架旁看他在图书馆借来的书籍，但丁决定趁老哥洗澡间隙赶紧看一会儿他藏在抽屉底层的18禁杂志，然后去洗澡的时候可以顺便放松一下自己。他不明白自己为什么要躲着维吉尔看黄色杂志，他是成年人了，偶尔看下性感美女只能说明自己身体健康心态良好，哥哥总为这个生气只能说明他控制欲太强了。

但丁看着杂志上女士穿的该遮的地方不遮，完全没有保暖作用的貂皮时装陷入沉思，她穿这个东西的目的是什么呢？还站在雪地里，她肯定冻坏了，他似乎都能听见这可怜的女士被冻的呻吟的声音。他真的听到了，等等，好像是从洗手间传来了，又好像是男人的声音。

但丁忍不住窃笑，这个维吉尔，表面上高冷背地里还不是需要偶尔发泄一下？如果他从一回来就开始了的话，这也真够持久的，但丁想着要不要去吓一吓他。

不过想到今天老哥为自己挨的那一击让但丁决定还是去问问是否一切都好，万一他真的被弄伤脑子在头疼呢？

“我很好”但丁关切的询问马上得到了没有感情色彩的回答。但丁也是松了一口气，那可是维吉尔，他是很强的，怎么会那么容易被伤到。

维吉尔则坐在浴室地板上任由水滴雨点一样撒在身上。他不知道自己怎么了，他刚刚打开淋浴的时候，突然被一些似曾相识的恐怖画面占据了意识。阴暗的地牢，厚重的手铐，尖叫，血，大量的血，他自己的血，这些细碎的画面引爆了自己的的痛觉神经，痛苦屈辱的情感占据了他的内心，他觉得双腿发软，不是什么外部原因，而是赤裸裸的恐惧，驱使维吉尔不自觉地顺着湿漉的墙面瓷砖慢慢坐在了地上，抱住发丝被浸润的头，止不住自己痛苦的呻吟。这些是他的回忆吗？他觉得熟悉却一点印象都没有，他这是怎么了？

维吉尔不想在任何人面前表现出软弱，他站起来，快速洗完去卧室换上另一套衣服，装作没有任何事情发生过，垂下的发丝让他看起来更像自己的双胞胎弟弟了。

维吉尔肩膀上褡着毛巾，冷酷地立在二楼，发现楼下但丁一脸傻笑地从一楼大堂看着自己。“老哥啊，啧啧啧，真大声呢，开着音响才能把你的声音盖住，我刚才可是什么都听到了哦。”维吉尔不想让弟弟过于担心，他当然没有猜到但丁是以为自己是在偷偷自慰。“你听错了。”维吉尔简短地回答，可是游离开的目光出卖了自己，这更使得但丁坚信老哥在偷偷自慰了。

但丁晃了晃手中的杂志，抿了抿嘴“你如果需要一些，嗯...帮助的话，你可以随时找我。”维吉尔完全不知道但丁指的是色情杂志，他以为但丁在关心他，作为兄长的半魔心里有些五味杂陈，需要帮助会让他看起来软弱，同时他又觉得有些开心，他不再是孤独一人了。他双手握住二楼的护栏严肃地回答“我不需要帮助，我很好。”然后又回到洗手间去打理自己的头发，但丁没有错过维吉尔转身时的微笑。

维吉尔用手撑着老旧却被自己擦的锃亮的洗手池，看着镜子中的自己。维吉尔默默分析刚才发生在自己身上的奇怪感受，可能是那些特殊恶魔的影响，让自己回忆起了什么不好的经历，估计那些回忆的画面来自自己败给蒙德斯之后发生的事情。维吉尔对那段时间完全没有记忆，他只记得和蒙德斯的战斗，然后自己可悲地战败，然后应该是被关了起来。他还模糊记得自己最后是被控制了，完全不留自主意识地成了一具傀儡。他能记得的只有这么多了，他有预感自己一点都不想回忆起那些事情，就这样几乎全数忘记绝对是最好的结果。

 

已经是深夜，维吉尔放下茶杯，合上一本关于法律的书籍，连同之前看的两本诗集一起放回书架，他决定把洗茶杯的任务留到明天。洗漱完后走向事务所唯一一间卧室。但丁已经在床上熟睡。脸上扣着一本时尚杂志，封面女郎的脸刚好从维吉尔的角度看去和但丁的面部重合，就像但丁画了浓艳的妆对着自己媚笑一样，维吉尔发现自己居然笑了，放在过去他会认为这是自己变得软弱的表现，要抛弃情感。但现在，自从V回归以后，他开始接受自己的人类的一面，所以和但丁也更能相互理解了。

维吉尔把但丁和自己一样长的腿抓着脚踝向一边挪出个位置，对但丁大字型的睡姿一脸嫌弃，然后躺进对于这个季节来说过于薄的被子里。半魔大多数情况下其实不需要保暖，但盖被子的习惯是童年就烙在心底的美好感受，盖上被子就像被某种神奇的力量保护起来了一样，让维吉尔能更安心地入眠。

维吉尔很少做梦，但这次他梦到了现实般真实可触的场景。黑暗中弥漫着绝望，闭塞的空间氧气稀薄，他大口喘息着，四周围绕着石壁，面前是一个厚重的铁门。这是个阴暗的牢房，尺寸上感觉是为比人类更巨大的生物准备的。维吉尔想要移动，剧痛从身体每一个角落传来，他吃痛的呻吟了两声。他发现自己双手被紧缚在厚重的手铐中，全身赤裸地吊在牢房正中央，浑身上下都是骇人的伤口，将要告罄的魔力艰难地修复着它们。

他想要挣脱，但脱臼破碎的肩膀，让他无计可施，自身的重量让修复能力无法妥善将肩膀复位，他像个被吊起来的人偶微微前后摇动。浑身剧痛让维吉尔忽略了站在身前的模糊的身影，这个身影身着白色，看起来有些圣神。维吉尔模糊地想，他是谁？是来救我出去的吗？

白衣身影开口了，语气是帝王般的威严“ 尖叫吧，孩子。”没等维吉尔反应过来，深红色地狱的业火像蛇一样蜿蜒向上。高热的痛楚先是舔衹着他的脚心，然后爬满全身，将他烧个通透，痛苦伴着血肉烧焦的味道淹没了维吉尔的思维。

“啊！”一声惊恐又有些凄厉的尖叫，但是却不是他的。  
和一团被子一起掉到床底下的但丁一脸无辜:“为什么要踹我？我的腰被你踹断了。哦啊，好痛，我说过多少次了，如果我抱住你那是我不小心把你当成蕾蒂了，你只要温柔地把我慢慢拉开就行，不要每次都用踹的，我会被你吓出心脏病的。”

维吉尔没有缓过神来微微喘着气，攥着胸口的睡衣，感觉到自己有些心跳过速，这是梦？但这些痛感却那么真实。

但丁没有等到维吉尔的冷嘲热讽。“我做梦了”维吉尔诚实平静地回答到。但丁揉了揉眼睛，腰椎归位发出了微弱的卡啦声让他皱眉，果然是断了，但丁还被倦意笼罩的脑袋模模糊糊地想。

“做什么梦？跳芭蕾吗？要不怎么踢这么狠？”想到老哥穿着四小天鹅的蓬蓬裙踢腿的样子让但丁没忍住一声嗤笑。

“我梦到....还是不说了。”维吉尔转身背对过去，但丁决定不多追问，如果哥哥真的梦见在表演芭蕾，他是打死也不会承认的。然后拉开被子躺了进去，便宜单人床在两个1米9的男人身下发出支撑不住的吱呀声。“往过去一点”但丁用手背不停拍着维吉尔宽厚的肩膀，后者没好气地象征性地移动了一厘米，维吉尔发誓他真的需要再买一个床。

 

后半夜维吉尔睡的不是很踏实。他感觉一但熟睡就会落入恶梦的泥潭，于是只是通过半睡半醒恢复下精神，还好方便的半魔体质让他不用那么依赖睡眠。

因为有预付，所以维吉尔没有责备买来早餐的但丁乱花钱在食物上。“你一定要尝尝这个”但丁将肉松牛角包塞到了维吉尔手中，然后一直盯着他，维吉尔挑了下眉毛“谢谢。”但丁觉得自己永远习惯不了对着自己道谢的老哥，怎么说呢，这个感觉棒呆了。维吉尔尝了一口，带着温热的酥软在口中化开，享受食物真的是非常美妙的感受，让他想起了小时候妈妈烘培的点心。妈妈的头发在阳光下像是在发光一样，打开烤箱的一刹那，房间充满了香味。坐在桌子对面的母亲将点心分给他和但丁“多吃点，你们在长身体。”

回忆突然开始失控，黑暗将童年的美好回忆撕碎，替代。周围都是黑暗，墙壁上挂着镣铐和鞭子。“多吃点，对，就是这样”同样的话语却是另一种古怪阴森的声音。空气中是令人作呕的血腥味。他被双手反剪，绑在一个结实的椅子上，从头到脚被钢环固定的严严实实，钢环里是几个向内的长钉，让贯穿血肉的疼痛阻止他几近歇斯底里的挣扎。

“我，实在，吃...不下了...肚子....痛...停下”嘴里被塞满，以至于很难组成完整的句子，腹部剧烈的疼痛，像是要炸开一样。他看清眼前的身影了，那是个瘦骨嶙峋的高大恶魔，长着类似人类骷髅的面庞，用一把肮脏的菜刀在他面前剁着一只低等恶魔长着硬毛的足，他顿时觉得想要呕吐，想把嘴里胃里塞的满满当当的恶心异物吐出来。恶魔橙黄色的眼睛看着他：“哦，不能这样”那个恶魔停下了剁肉，一只手有力的堵住自己的嘴。“我说过什么来着，蒙德斯有令，要喂饱你，直到什么都塞不进去了。如果你呕出来，就把你呕出来的任何东西原封不动地塞回去，然后再加上些别的东西。” 维吉尔几乎已经失去意识，潜意识告诉他，千万不要呕出来，不然折磨会无穷无尽。但是他实在忍不住“呕！”那只恶魔捂住他的嘴的手更使劲了，只有几滴浓稠的血水从嘴角流了出来“别让我的工作更麻烦，你这个恶心的半人类杂种。”

“不要.......唔....。”恶魔熟练地用一个生锈的铁制工具把维吉尔的嘴残忍地撑开，然后固定在他背后的一个铁杠上，将剁成几段的足使劲塞入已经咽不下任何东西的嘴，被折磨的半魔发出窒息一般的呜咽声。维吉尔顾不得刺入手腕的铁钉，疯狂地挣扎着，他感觉口腔，食道，胃还有每一寸肠子都被连贯起来撑至极限，他再也无法消化或者吞下任何东西了。更不幸的是，半魔的优秀体质让他感官更敏锐，感受到更多的痛楚，却很难昏迷过去。现在他只能断断续续发出像是被踢了肚子的犬类一样的声音，尝试挣脱桎梏的挣扎让结实的束缚物发出响亮的金属碰撞声。

那个恶魔又开口了，拍了拍他鼓到极限的肚皮“可以啊，居然能吃下那么多，要不再多吃点试试，我知道就算你肚子破了你也不会死的，所以我们就多玩玩。如果你配合一点，乖乖不要动，我可以帮你切碎一些。”听到维吉尔破碎的喘息，那个恶魔恶毒地笑了。

恶心的低等恶魔血肉被强行塞到了他无法闭合的嘴里，然后那个骷髅脸恶魔用结实的黑线把维吉尔原先漂亮的嘴唇完全缝死。“唔...唔...唔..”本能的尖叫成了含糊的唔唔声，吐不出也咽不下的感觉让他微微晃着头。泪水夹杂着汗水不断划过自己的面庞，他告诉自己这只是生理泪水，他没有那么容易崩溃。

白衣身影不知什么时候出现在他面前，拖在肮脏的地上的雪白衣摆不沾一丝污秽。他缓缓开口“孩子，现在愿意配合我了吧？‘配合什么？’维吉尔意识模糊地想，完全被塞满的状态让他只能难受地抬着头，绷直上半身，给肠胃一些微乎其微的空间，连呼吸都被挤压的细碎。

白衣身影的手指抚上他被紧紧缝住的嘴，大拇指摩擦着整齐密集的缝线。“唔..”维吉尔抑制不住想呕的感觉带来的一声呻吟。食指在维吉尔唇边做出安静的手势“嘘...不必着急，斯巴达之子。是我款待不周，你还想多吃点，不是吗？”虽然眼里是不变的愤怒，白发半魔开始下意识地颤栗起来，拒绝与谩骂变成谁都听不懂的“唔唔”声。

命令被冰冷地下达下来“继续，让他再多吃点。”细碎的哭泣一般的模糊声音从半魔被挤压的声带流露出来。新的一轮挣扎开始了，但这些结实的束缚从来都不会放过他。

“啊！！”本来平静地吃着面包的维吉尔突然惊叫起来，但丁手足无措地瞪大了眼睛。维吉尔手中被咬了两口的牛角包掉到了地上，急忙吐出嘴里的食物，然后双手抱住脑袋，一副很痛苦的样子。但丁顿时不知道发生了什么，他小心翼翼放下了自己的草莓蛋糕卷，张着嘴看着自己的哥哥，不敢轻举妄动。所以牛角包也能让这家伙分裂成v和尤里森？该死。但丁第一反应是老哥要变身了。

维吉尔呼吸变得急促“啊！不要！快停下！”几乎镶入头皮的指甲，让整齐的发型，垂下几丝洁白。

“维吉？”但丁弱弱地呼唤了老哥的小名，希望这样可以安抚他。“我...不要...再也吃不下了，不要...再...。”维吉尔小声地恳求着，但丁怀疑自己听错了，还在惊愕中的猎魔人本能地选择安抚哥哥“那就...嗯...不要吃了？他们有时确实做的太油腻了。”但是但丁没有选择接近老哥，他可不想再被尤里森那些粘粘乎乎的触手卷起来一次。

维吉尔缓缓抬头的瞬间，但丁发誓看到了从来没有出现在哥哥脸上的情感——恐惧，这也让他脊背发凉，他更说不准老哥是怎么了。

维吉尔突然像刚从梦中醒来一样，重新环视了一下周围，然后摸摸自己的的肚子，皱着眉头喘气，好像在逼迫自己冷静下来，但丁注意到细碎的冷汗出现在维吉尔额头，痛苦在脸上显而易见。

“哥？你怎么了？没事吧？”但丁伸手握住维吉尔结实的肩头。

维吉尔闭上眼睛 “我很好，不用担心，可能是呛到了。”就像什么都没有发生过一样平淡。但丁刚张嘴准备反驳，维吉尔慢慢站了起来：“我需要休息一下。”然后转身就向着卧室走去。

但丁被晾在原地，不安爬上了他冰蓝的眼睛，是那些会影响精神的恶魔造成的后遗症吗？维吉尔是回忆到什么可怕的记忆，所以才感到痛苦吗？但丁希望自己的推测是错误的，他不希望老哥痛苦，也许只是维吉尔有些累了，休息一下就会一切如初。

维吉尔躺在床上，他默默嗅了两下，发现自己躺错枕头了，放平时他会愤怒地弹起来，狠狠把枕头换回来，不过现在他不太关心这些了，他需要一些熟悉的气味提醒自己那些突然出现的不受欢迎的体验，都是本该被遗忘的过去，或者什么也不是，只是虚伪的幻觉。

刚才，自己在但丁的面前表现的很反常吗？维吉尔回想着，他并不是怕但丁为自己担心，他不是那种有人情味的人，他是后悔自己在弟弟面前表现出软弱。该死，刚才就像受了伤一般地嚎叫，他的自尊心可是真的伤透了。

不过话说回来，那些回忆，或者是幻觉，出现的时候就像真实的体验一般，将自己完全困在那里，带来真实的痛苦与绝望，现在仅仅是再次想起就让维吉尔微微颤抖。

一个温柔的门锁转动的声音“维吉尔？”但丁的脑袋从半开的卧室门伸出，接着是一个马克杯。“请进。”维吉尔闭着眼睛说到。但丁翻了个白眼“你是期待我先敲门吗？”维吉尔微微张开眼睛，翘起一边嘴角“看来你在礼仪方面还是有进步的，至少知道该怎么做，在我的淳淳教导下。”

但丁把马克杯放在曾在他们打架的时候被削下一个角的床头柜上，然后坐在床上：“淳淳教导指的是‘不会动不动就用幻影剑戳对方’的教导。”维吉尔笑了，身手去拿那杯饮品，经历了刚才的恐怖体验，他非常需要喝点东西。但丁先哥哥一步拿起了杯子“啊～～这是我给自己冲的，你要的话就自己冲一杯，或者‘符合礼仪’地问我要？”

维吉尔翻了个身将手垫在脑后“哦？那么使用幻影剑是否‘符合礼仪’？”但丁做出投降的动作“承认吧老哥，你就是个暴力狂。”维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛。但丁把马克杯又放回床头柜“骗你的，这就是给你冲的，咖啡有安眠作用，你最好现在睡一觉休息一下。和你错开睡可以有效防止你再踹断我的腰，也不用被你挤到地上了。”

维吉尔不知道心中一闪而过的情感是不是感动，不过他更喜欢揪着弟弟的一些常识性错误不放，这显得他更渊博。在知识面上碾压弟弟，是让但丁听话的第一步：“咖啡有安眠作用？这是你在哪个杂志上看到的谬论？我打算写信告他们误导小朋友了。”

“我知道咖啡提神，但我每次喝完就想睡觉，所以我猜咖啡可能对于半魔有相反作用。”但丁微笑着看着维吉尔。

维吉尔捏了了鼻梁骨。“这是个体差异，但丁，咖啡一般都是用来提神的，就算是恶魔，也不会对尼古丁的反应刚好相反的。”

“是咖啡因。”但丁冷静地纠正道，努力憋着笑，他不打算给兄长台阶下。这个自以为饱读诗书，其实对于人类世界一知半解的家伙，需要被挫挫锐气。

维吉尔面色阴沉了一些“ 嗯，我的的意思就是咖啡因，这是口误。”

但丁大笑了几声，抱起胸“不知道就是不知道，所以说，你应该继续把小学读完的。”  
维吉尔坐起来，端起温热的马克杯轻轻抿了一口，他们买的速溶咖啡虽然是比较实惠的品牌，但味道还不错。“说的好像你读完了小学似的。”

但丁摊开手，提高了音量“我读完了啊，我被一个孤儿院收养了，之后还读了初中。从学历来讲，我领先你好几条街。”然后狡黠地观察老哥的反应。

“哼。”维吉尔不情愿地接受了但丁又领先了一分的事实。接着对但丁的经历燃气了好奇“你在孤儿院呆到初中？为什么期间没有人领养你？看来不止我一个觉得你烦。”

但丁挪坐到离哥哥更近的位置，他总是不自觉地想要靠近自己的兄弟，就算是在争论。“这个嘛，其一，很多人都认为天生白发的小孩会有遗传病。”但丁停顿了一会，似乎在犹豫是否需要继续说下去“其二，我不想被领养，母亲的那件事以后，我对再次拥有父母，或者说组建家庭有些抗拒，总觉得发生过的事会再发生一次。”但丁的笑渐渐消失。顿了顿，又自嘲地笑了：“也许我患上了‘家庭恐惧症’，或许我该就此题目写个论文，然后去申请个大学。”

维吉尔没有亲眼目睹母亲的死亡。看着母亲被杀害，肯定对但丁影响很大，他为但丁受过的伤害而黯然。不过他选择将话题引向别处： “看不出其实你还挺上进的。”

“哈哈，我就说说而已。”

“哼，我就知道。”

但丁离开不久，维吉尔昏昏沉沉地睡去。没来得及反应过来，黑暗如墨汁一样浸染了他的意识。他听到遥远的，记忆深处的声音“求求你，不要拿走。”这发着颤的声音是他自己的。“不要抗拒，孩子，这些记忆只会让你软弱。”蒙德斯的声音。

蒙德斯，这个名字点燃了他最强烈情感，愤恨，恐惧，绝望。黑暗中他跪在一个石台上，像是在举行什么仪式，而他是祭品，带倒刺的锁链将他层层固定，无法移动半分。

疼痛，空虚，他自己的尖叫回荡在黑暗中，蒙德斯将手放在他的额头上，夺取他的记忆，这似乎就像用勺子挖冰激凌那样简单。

“现在我问你，你的母亲叫什么？”

母亲？他的确有母亲的，一个温柔的好母亲，名字，她叫什么名字？她有一个好听的名字，她叫什么？好像是T开头的？可能是一种花的名字？他现在连母亲的样子都已经忘记了，只留下一个模糊的人影。

他不停的摇头，咬紧牙关，努力找回本该在那里的记忆，但是那里只有模糊与空洞。“停下，蒙德斯，够了。”他本该气势汹汹的语气，伴着沙哑和脱力是那么脆弱。

“还有什么，对了，你的弟弟，既然你实在不愿意配合我把他召唤到这里来，只能让你彻底忘了他了。我很好奇他究竟对你来说有多么重要？以至于你受尽折磨也要保护他。”

“不要”维吉尔尽全力回想着那个小时候长着圆圆的脸蛋，软乎乎的弟弟，那个穿着红色大衣和他长得几乎一样的孪生兄弟，那个扛着大剑和自己战斗的，强大又固执的但丁，那个他讨厌又离不开的人。维吉尔尽全力挣扎着，锁链发出嘲讽一般的叮哐声。

不做一丝让步的束缚让这个半魔最终还是垂下了高傲的头颅“蒙德斯，把这个记忆留给我吧，不要夺走，我已经什么都没有了。我已经连自己叫什么都忘了，把关于他的回忆留下来，求求你，让我做什么都可以。”

“放松点孩子，等会你就解脱了，从你所有的无聊的回忆中解脱。”冰冷的手掌再次贴在了他的额头上。“不，停下。”维吉尔感觉到眼泪划过自己的面颊。

从但丁洁白的头发开始，样貌，声音，故事，名字，一点点地风化消失，他尽全力回忆也抓不住丝毫。他哀嚎起来，像濒死的野兽一样。直到最后他甚至都不记得自己为何那么悲伤，为何在哭泣。

在陷入另一段不快的回忆之前，维吉尔强行让自己清醒过来，他成功了。刚才记忆被慢慢剥夺的空洞感还烙印在心中，蚕食着魂魄。

维吉尔坐起来，整理着有些乱了的头发，他感觉糟透了。该死！他这是怎么了，他想找但丁打一架，扫扫地或者整理下冰箱，做什么都好，他不愿意再想起这些事，这些回忆让他恐惧，更何况是身临其境般地被困在其中。最后他决定起床去把税务方面的事情自己搞清楚，事务所的大多部分事情都是靠不住但丁的。

一天很快就过去了，下午他们迎来了来访的尼禄，尼禄给他们带来了红酒和起司。维吉尔还是以前那样不知道怎么和自己的儿子相处，他们打了招呼，寒暄两句，然后就是可怕的，贯穿整个拜访过程的冷场。维吉尔有时觉得自己真的对不起尼禄，如果说作为父亲的斯巴达能得99分，那他就是负分，不能再多了，但是这并不影响他为尼禄感到骄傲。

尼禄刚走，看着关上的门，勾起了早已忘怀的记忆，维吉尔知道自己又要被迫陷入一段痛苦的回忆了，他想逃脱，奈何越陷越深：囚室的铁门关上了，他被吊在囚室中央，在暗无天日的牢房中已经呆了不知道多久了，几只强壮的恶魔在轮流鞭打他。

“可恶的叛徒之子，你为何不为我们叫出来，为何要藏着你动听的嗓音呢？”其中一只用鞭子抬起他的下巴，维吉尔咬劲牙关怒视着它们，它们一起残忍地耻笑着他。

血滴汇集到他的脚趾滴下，血几乎铺满了囚室的地面。无尽的痛苦，啃咬着他摇摇欲坠的心理防线。

这次维吉尔很快就从回忆中解脱出来了，他发现自己以双手抱头动作倚靠在墙面，就像犯了严重偏头痛一样。下唇有些血腥味，才发现自己一直咬着下唇不放。眼前是但丁焦虑关切的目光。还没等弟弟张口，维吉尔就解释道“我没事，只是有些缺乏休息。”

但丁像个医生一样反复询问维吉尔是否头疼，刚才怎么了，现在感觉如何等一连串问题，维吉尔都敷衍地一口咬定自己没有任何事情。但丁也不好继续追问，他只希望老哥一切都好。

不论怎样的一天，半魔孪生子都会在那个窄小的单人床上结束它。“起来，我拉一下床单。”维吉尔看到灰色的床单歪了15度，漏出了一角底下的碎花床垫，皱起了眉头。但丁四仰八叉地占据了整个床，眼睛困的眯了起来，他喝了太多红酒，有些困倦“明天再整吧，老哥，你已经把这里整理的像五星级酒店一样了。”“恐怕你对五星级酒店误解很深，快起来。”“不！”

维吉尔只能用蛮力连但丁带床单一起拉正，但丁很是担心他的床单要被扯破了。维吉尔爬上来后，听到床架“咔”地响了一声，两人同时僵住了。等了一会儿确定他们的小床还能坚持住，便一起放松了下来。“但丁，我们需要再买一个床。”

“嗯....”

 

凌晨的红墓市凉爽又安静，但丁梦到了自己的前女友。

蕾蒂抓着但丁红色大衣的衣角。以一种歌剧咏叹调的形式感高喊“但丁，我才发现，你是那么的有魅力，崔西根本比不上你，我们复合吧。” 但丁帅气的转头，叼着一只玫瑰，聚光灯洒在他的头顶。他把玫瑰放在蕾蒂的手心“ 亲爱的，你既然选择离开，就没回头路。”

蕾蒂心碎地趴在舞台中央：“就算我免除你的债务，也无法回到你身边吗？”

但丁压低白色牛仔帽帽沿，再一个华丽转身：“我亲爱的蕾蒂，这样还不够，你要每天负责给我买披萨，直到永远。“

“我愿意，我愿意！”蕾蒂小女孩一般闪着泪光扑向他的怀中，大胸软软的压在他的身上，哇，简直太辣了，但丁觉得自己可以马上和蕾蒂来一发，就在这舞台中央。蕾蒂在他怀中哭的很伤心，但丁轻轻吻了她柔软的，薰衣草味的黑发。“不要哭，我在这里。”可是蕾蒂一直在哭，无论他怎么安慰。

“蕾蒂...”但丁呓语着迷迷糊糊醒来，怀里没有蕾蒂，但确实有人在哭，他反应过来，是维吉尔在哭。半魔血统让但丁在黑暗中看的一清二楚，躺在自己身边的维吉尔双手扣着身下的床单，啜泣着，泪水从眼角滴落，润湿了枕头，平时高冷漠然的半魔这时看起来脆弱又无助。

“维吉尔？你是...在哭吗？”但丁觉得自己可能还在梦中，维吉尔在哭？这也太奇幻了吧。

“放开我，不要.....我不想..”维吉尔似乎在哀求着谁。“痛...呃...”

但丁打保票老哥做噩梦了，还是非常恐怖的那种，准备马上叫醒他。“维吉尔？维吉尔！”然后握住他的肩开始摇晃，床被摇的发出吱呀声，但维吉尔却无法醒过来。

还在睡梦中的维吉尔开始摇头，模糊地说着拒绝的字眼。

但丁感觉头发都要竖起来了，这不是好兆头，到底发什么什么，他决定马上叫醒哥哥。但丁跨坐在维吉尔的身上，双手扶着他来回摇动的头，将其固定住。“维吉尔！看着我，打起精神，快给我醒过来！如果这是你开的一个可悲的玩笑的话，我告诉你，它糟透了！”

糟糕的是，身下的维吉尔开始颤抖“从我的身上...下来，不要碰我，你这个...恶心的...”

“我不！除非你给我立马醒来，并且告诉我到底发什么了什么！”

“让我做什么都可以，这个...不要..求求你。”

“你到底在说什么？”但丁决定一定要把他叫醒，就算这会在他漂亮的脸上留个坑。咚的一拳凿下去，但丁顿时觉得床的耐久度已经只剩个位数了。他反思自己是不是打的太狠了，老哥结实的颧骨都被他打出一个坑，当然，那个坑随后慢慢地恢复了。

身下的人渐渐冷静下来，但呼吸还是十分急促，隔着睡衣但丁都能感觉到老哥飞快的心跳。维吉尔迷迷糊糊地慢慢睁开眼睛，随后注意到有人骑在他身上后，本能地打出一记快拳。

但丁反应及时，抓住了老哥的手腕，将其按在枕头上。“放开我！”维吉尔开始挣扎，但丁侧防住了另一拳，然后反手将另一只也按在枕头上。“冷静下来！老哥！是我啊。” 喘着粗气的维吉尔认清了身上的人，终于停止了挣扎。感觉到身下的人放松下来后，但丁放开了他的两只手腕。

脱离束缚的手扶上了发型凌乱的头，维吉尔似乎没有完全脱离噩梦带来的痛感与屈辱。他手心按在眼睛上，咬紧牙，没有完全脱离痛苦。

维吉尔不愿承认，刚才经历的不是普通的梦而是真实发生过的事情，因为每一寸神经都能清楚感受到痛苦与耻辱，每一分细节都真实的可怕，他的确经历过这些，只是忘却了，他被迫以一种极为残忍的方式重新将它们回忆起。他不知道这种状态还会持续多久，他害怕这些回忆会一直纠缠着他，不断朝他涌来。

但丁也累了，从哥哥的身上下来，躺在旁边稍微休息，按住一个半魔可不是件轻松的事情。

“维吉尔，没事吧？”但丁觉得自己的语气过于温柔了，不过他确实很在乎哥哥，如果维吉尔在自己眼皮下出了什么事，他肯定饶不了自己。

维吉尔还是按着自己的眼睛，呼吸带着颤抖，他坐起来一些倚靠在床头，一只手捏着胸口若有所思，回过头用过滤掉感情的眼神看着孪生弟弟。

“我没事，但丁，只是做了个梦。”然后挤出一个略苦涩的微笑。

但丁感觉无名怒火爬了上来“不！你有事！是被那些精神系恶魔击中的后遗症吧？你刚才的样子绝对不是‘只是做了个梦’，告诉我你刚才经历了或者想起了什么，你不能总是搪塞我，我们应该一起解决这些难题的。”

“我没事，真的。”

但丁和老哥严肃地对视着，然后叹气摇头，他哥哥的自尊心总是强的要命。

“好吧，如果这些异常状态还继续在发生的话，一定要让我知道。”

“嗯。”维吉尔有些疲惫地答应了。

 

但丁非常后悔，他该针对维吉尔的异常立刻想办法的，问一问更懂恶魔的人这是什么症状，是否严重，不能因为哥哥说自己没事就不去做任何事情，看在上帝的份上，他又不是第一天认识自己的哥哥。

他狠狠地自责，自己总是这样，犹豫不决，错失良机，这都是他自己的错。维吉尔在持续这样的症状两天后，进入一种彻底昏迷的状态，不，因该是比昏迷更可怕的状态。他仿佛经历着地狱的酷刑，梦呓着拒绝的字眼，痛苦地摇头，喘息或者微微呻吟，这一切让但丁心碎，然而他什么都做不了。

崔西检查了昏迷的维吉尔，叹了口气：“如果你早点采取措施，会容易的多。他被施加了强大的恶魔诅咒，这个诅咒会让受害者不断经历最可怕的回忆”

但丁眉头拧成了一个死结，眼中的关切都快溢出来了“崔西，我该怎么做，我真该死，为什么之前什么都不去做，我应该早点想办法的。”

崔西：“不要着急，现在可以补救，就是要抓准时机”

崔西接着告诉但丁现在唯一的办法就是进入困住维吉尔的那个记忆空间，顺着这段记忆空间的开始走到终结，这个循环只有在终点才能被破坏。

和只会战斗技能的但丁不同，崔西会一些恶魔魔法。她同时握住维吉尔和但丁的手，将但丁的意识引导到维吉尔的回忆中。

但丁发现自己站在一个黑暗的走廊中，身边站着崔西，走廊的两头被纯黑的墙壁封死。突然，走廊的一侧墙面变得透明，在另一边上演着属于维吉尔的回忆。但丁庆幸不是维吉尔进入自己的意识，那样老哥会找到大量的黄色内容，他还没做好准备敞开心扉，他摇摇头，该死，现在不是想这些的时候。

记忆的画面继续演绎着，背景是萧瑟的魔界。那是年轻的维吉尔，身负重伤的他又一次硬撑着站了起来，他面前是强大的魔界之王蒙德斯。

“维吉尔！”但丁下意识地呼喊了哥哥的名字，用手去拍击那玻璃一样的墙壁。崔西拉住了他。“如果这个记忆空间在终点以外的其他时间段被破坏，我们就要从头再走一遍。你看到的是已经发生过的事了，我们改变不了什么。”

但丁只得默默地看着维吉尔败下阵来，他应该在维吉尔身边的，他们应该共同与仇敌战斗的。那时的自己在哪里呢？在那该死的悬崖边犹豫？而他所做到的就是拖维吉尔后腿，如果没有先前与自己的那场战斗，维吉尔应该是可以打败蒙德斯的。

这段回忆以维吉尔倒在沙砾中谢幕，走廊又向前延伸了一段。

维吉尔被沉重的锁链将双手锁在囚室墙上，低着头坐在黑暗中，锁链上的咒文若隐若现，抑制了他的力量，看来蒙德斯不愿冒任何风险。

“蒙德斯”语言里是鄙夷和愤怒，维吉尔看蛆虫一样的眼神着向他走来的身影。  
蒙德斯的影子笼罩着面前年轻半魔的高傲与不屑。

“准备好吃苦头了吗？孩子，有个机会让你脱离将要到来的惩罚，但需要你的配合。”

“下地狱去吧，蛆虫。”

“这里就是地狱，我会向你展示真正的痛苦。”

之后的景象但丁完全看不下去，蒙德斯的恶魔手下们残忍地毒打这个被困的半魔，但维吉尔却骄傲地一声不吭。但丁发誓如果蒙德斯还活着的话，他要用但丁之剑将其剁成比肉丁还小的碎屑。

下一段回忆亮起，但丁毫不犹豫地继续走下去，他不想在这个景象前在多停留哪怕一秒了。

下一个回忆却是一摸一样的场景，不过只留维吉尔一人，白发垂下，倚墙坐在血泊中，双手被高高吊起。崔西捂住了自己的嘴，但丁则将目光移开了，那是个残破不堪的躯体，上面插满了样式不一的黑色长匕首，皮肉围绕着这些异物愈合起来，让这个可怜半魔看起来像是个肉身武器架一般，稍微一动内脏就又被这些利刃割裂开来。看着维吉尔痛苦地喘息着，但丁攥拳的手微微发抖。他不明白魔帝为什么要这么做，他带给自己和维吉尔的悲惨遭遇还不够多吗？

蒙德斯来了，他蹲下身转动其中一个匕首，维吉尔吸了一口凉气，睁开蓝色的眼睛盯着魔帝。“休息的怎样？维吉尔。我这里有个召唤阵，只要你配合我将但丁召唤到这里来，我就放了你。”

“我拒绝，我要杀了你，蒙德斯。”

“你为什么站在但丁那边？他讨厌你，你也讨厌他，我要是你我会迫不及待去报仇的。”

维吉尔轻蔑的笑了“我是恨他，但我更讨厌你。记住我的话，我会杀了你的，而但丁是下一个，我要亲手杀了他。”

“哼，有意思，不过我依然需要另一个斯巴达之子，放心，我一定会‘说服’你配合我的。”魔帝自负地笑了。

但丁真想马上把魔帝宰了，再去杀掉魔界所有他遇到的恶魔，他强压着怒火等待着下一段记忆出现。维吉尔居然在保护着他，为什么，他并不值得老哥这样做。

下一幕还是原先的场景，从墙壁的血迹与地面的污渍判断，应该是已经过了很多天。吊在囚室正中的躯体随着鞭笞抽动，没有一声呻吟或者求饶从紧闭的口中逃逸出来。

但丁再也看不下去了，该死的，为什么维吉尔会经历这些，这都是自己的错。崔西将手搭在他肩膀上尝试安慰他。

下一幕随着走廊的衍伸展开，但丁发现这对于他自己也是一种折磨，让他意识到自己的错误与其酿成的不幸，束手无策地看着已经发生的事情。还是在同一个地方，维吉尔被长钉像耶稣受难雕塑一样，被钉在一个倒十字架上，倒十字架，是恶魔嘲讽人类信仰的一种方式。

“你比想象中要固执。”一个拿着钉与锤子的恶魔嘲笑道。

它将长钉尖锐的末端悬在半魔的眼球前方，恶意地挑衅着。  
“我是将它钉入你的左眼还是右眼？”

半魔毫不畏惧地看着前方，但过快的呼吸暴漏了他想压抑的恐惧。

维吉尔开口了，居高临下的口吻完全背离他此时囚徒的身份“随便你，你这个渣滓。”

“看来我有更好的选择了”恶魔狞笑着，将两指粗的长钉塞入了半魔温热的口中，抵住了柔软的舌头。维吉尔的喘息感受到了钢钉腐朽生锈的气味，顿时一阵恶心。他的前齿咬住这个坚硬的异物，但无法阻止它的挺进，钢钉磨着他的牙挺进，尖锐的末端抵在柔软的厚壁让他干呕了两声。

恶魔举起了锤子。但丁惊叫了起来“停下！”想起这是已经无法改变的情节，他别过头，不想看接下来的场面。之后是混着湿漉水声的钝响，金属敲击的声音。那个恶魔恶意地不用最大的力量猛地让钉子贯穿，他耐心敲打着，就像在精致的墙纸上钉一个挂名画用的钉子。

很久没有响动，但丁以为这段噩梦已经落幕，回过头去却被眼前的景象震惊到了，噩梦还在继续，钉子已经完全埋入维吉尔的口部，粗糙的钉帽卡在白色的牙齿之间，兄长的头完全被钉死。他紧闭着眼睛，血液从嘴角流出，由于挣扎，身体其他位置埋着钉子的地方也开始冒血。但丁感觉自己要晕过去了“崔西，真的没有别的办法吗？我们看到的这些，他也在逐一经历着，一定有别的方法快点结束这些的，对吗？”

“没有别的办法了，这里只能从终点破坏，不然维吉尔要从头再次经历一遍。”

幸运的是，接下来的片段每一段都非常短暂，这样但丁他们可以迈着均匀缓慢的步伐向未知的记忆终点走去。

这些画面无一外乎都是维吉尔在蒙德斯手中受折磨的场景，如果每一段都是一天的话，那么蒙德斯用了整整半个月才让维吉尔开始尖叫，那是凄厉的嘶喊，但丁感觉自己的心要被这声音扯碎了。

大把粗盐被恶魔粗糙的指爪抹在冒血的伤口中，尖叫的阀门一打开，那恐怖的声音变不绝于耳，一段时间以后那声音混入了沙哑听起来像是野兽的嚎叫。但丁走向还未出现新的走廊的黑色墙壁，面对着那片黑色，他觉得自己身在地狱。“我会救你出来的，维吉尔。”但丁不知道自己是在承诺还是单纯地妄图安慰自己。

接下来的片段都混着撕心裂肺的尖叫，尽管如此，维吉尔每次都毫不犹豫地拒绝配合魔帝将但丁也召唤至这个地狱，不论蒙德斯如何威逼利诱，严刑拷打。

大概一个月后，维吉尔开始恳求，他的自尊心在不断的侮辱与折磨中碎裂了，他只想让痛苦消散。“杀了我吧，求求你，我受不了了。”维吉尔被四肢大字型拉开固定在一个平面上，过紧的镣铐陷入手腕与脚腕的皮肉，腹部是一团血肉模糊，几只老鼠大小的恶魔在啃食他的内脏，有些为了噬咬更深的血肉，将整个身子钻了进去。

蒙德斯抚摸这个年轻半魔写满痛苦的脸，这是维吉尔第一次放任魔帝抚摸自己，他已经没有甩开头痛骂的力气了。屈辱感在漫长的折磨中将他的棱角慢慢磨平。

“那就帮我，让但丁加入我们的小聚会。”

维吉尔的话语破碎而嘶哑“不...求求你，如果你不愿意放了我，求你杀了我。”

“固执的孩子，我们还有的是时间，不要着急，慢慢享受。”

之后恐怖的回忆片段中，除了令人毛骨悚然的尖叫，还有卑微的恳求，那是尊严崩坏的声音，令但丁心碎了一地。

如果之后的片段是别的恶毒的酷刑，但丁会强忍着悲愤看完，等待终点的到来。但是眼前这一幕让他慌了，他祈祷事情不像他以为的那样。

维吉尔没有穿衣服，他趴在一张铺着白色光滑床单的大床上，手被特制的镣铐绑在身后，两个脚踝分别被绑在一个铁杆的两头，腿被强制分开。

“蒙德斯！不要这样，放开我”床上的人扭动挣扎。

蒙德斯坐在床沿，指尖顺着维吉尔的脊椎滑下，这诡异的触感让鸡皮疙瘩在光滑的肌肤成片出现。

“放松，只是个进行一个交配行为，你应该感到高兴才对，你被选中为伟大的魔帝孕育后代，还有比这更幸运的事吗？”  
魔帝的手游走到白嫩但不失肌肉感的大腿。

“恶心的畜牲，把你的手从从我身上拿开。”蒙德斯有条不紊的脱去衣服，将两腿膝盖支在维吉尔身侧，双手抓住正在挣扎的腰线。

维吉尔慌了：“不要这样！从我身上下来，求求你，让我干什么都好，不要这样。”

但丁看不下去了，他知道这种侮辱对于维吉尔比任何痛楚都来的残忍，他不想看到哥哥的尊严被慢慢撕碎，践踏侮辱，更何况他们所看到的，维吉尔正在记忆的空间中重新经历。他一定要想想办法，但丁将手按在堵住前方的黑色墙壁上，必须破坏其终点，终点还可能在哪里呢？轮回...对了！这是一个循环，该死我为什现在才想到！

但丁说他去破坏这个空间之后就朝着最开始的方向跑去，崔西没来得及制止他“但丁！冷静下来，我们必须等到终点。”  
“我们已经经过终点了。”  
一定要来的及啊，维吉尔，撑住，我马上救你出来。

但丁一路狂奔，生怕多耽误哪怕一秒，旁边闪过的是之前演绎过的场景就像少了演员的舞台布景。但丁到达了这段记忆的起点，他伸手触碰了起点的那面漆黑的墙壁，终点一定和它相连，一定是的。

发泄愤怒一般，但丁化身为真魔人，一剑将其洞穿，整个空间如恒星坍缩般土崩瓦解，在黑暗中消失为一点，随后爆炸的冲击让他们三个的意识回归现实。

但丁睁开眼睛，看到躺在事务所卧室中的维吉尔平静下来了，不确定自己是否成功了，还是说由于没有完全按照规则而害维吉尔再经历一次那噩梦一般的过程。

维吉尔蓝色的眼睛慢慢睁开“刚才...我。”

但丁马上给了他一个拥抱，维吉尔没有像平时一样皱着眉头推开他，而是和弟弟一起享受两个人的温度，现在的他很需要一个可以依靠的人。

但丁还没说完一整句关切的疑问，维吉尔就平静地说到“我没事。”但丁无奈的翻了个白眼，这就是他哥哥，无论多大的事，受了多少苦，他都会说没事。“没事才怪，老哥，没有一个人经历了那些东西还没事的。”

“那些东西，你知道我刚才经历的事情？为何？”  
崔西开口了“但丁和我进入了囚禁你的记忆空间，但丁破坏了它，你才能出来。”

“你们居然看到了那些东西。”维吉尔觉得自己的软弱面被像橱窗里的商品一样展示出来，这让他十分不好受。

但丁看到老哥面色阴沉下去“老哥，你保护了我，还是在那种情况下，我不求你原谅我，不过我还是要为自己的所作所为道歉。”

维吉尔一头雾水“你有什么好道歉的？”

“我应该和你一起落入魔界共同对抗蒙德斯的，我们联手一定能战胜他，就不会有后面的惨剧发生了。”

维吉尔笑的和平时一样高傲“相信我，那时候如果你和我一起跳下去，我们会在魔界继续打个你死我活然后一起落到魔帝手中，所以你没有什么好道歉的。”

但丁笑了笑，释然了很多，至少这表示维吉尔原谅自己了。维吉尔皱起了眉头有些不知道如何开口“你刚才看到的那些，你是否觉得我很软弱。”维吉尔很在意弟弟对他的看法，而那段时间发生的事情，他的妥协，哀求，崩溃，在自己看来都是不可饶恕的笑料，还有被仇人以那种形式侮辱，他想知道但丁会如何看待他。

但丁将一只手搭在维吉尔的肩膀上，温暖地想微笑着“我从没见过如此勇敢的人，维吉尔。那里可是地狱啊，你遭受了这个世界最残酷的痛苦，可是你将自己的坚持贯彻到了最后不是吗？你保护了我，而且你一直没有妥协。”

维吉尔垂下了眼帘“你们没有看到最后吧。”他在第一次经历记忆轮回后得知，他在大概第六个个月开始已经彻底崩溃了，他沦落成了魔帝的一只狗，每天跪趴着跟在魔帝身后，脖子上系着令他耻辱到极限的项圈和牵引绳，还有一个铃铛。

他会听话地坐在蒙德斯的王座旁的地面，任由魔帝抚摸他头，魔帝的一个眼神都能令他颤抖。蒙德斯禁止他站起来或者使用双手，一次又一次残酷的惩罚让维吉尔完全遵守了这个铁律。蒙德斯偶尔会给他一些吃的，补充他几乎在愈合上用光的魔力。并不是什么美味佳肴，只有一些恶心的魔界生物的血或者不再新鲜的肉，盛在放置在地面的盘子中。他低下头，用舌头像狗一样舔光这些液体，再吃掉盘子里面的任何东西，骨头也不剩，汲取微薄的魔力。他没有选择，如果他没有吃完蒙德斯给予的食物，他会被绑起来，然后不停被逼迫吃低等恶魔没有加工过的生肉，直到肚子被撑的破开。

崔西微笑着开口了“我们没有看到最后，但丁应对解谜，破坏诅咒一类的有自己的一套。”

维吉尔庆幸自己可以将这个秘密留给自己，也许他真没有自己以为的那么坚强，他也承认在弟弟面前自己更多的是虚张声势，他痛恨自己的软弱，所以才要强。

但丁关切地追问后面发生了什么，崔西打断了他“过去的都过去了，如果你收敛下自己的好奇，维吉尔应该能把这些重新变得鲜活的不快的记忆忘却些许。”

但丁甩了下手“那不可能的，他虽然脑子不聪明，人又固执，但是记忆力真是出奇的好，我没见过第二个能把在一页半的诗读一遍就背诵下来的，那还是他7岁的时候的水平。”

维吉尔淡淡地笑了笑“我现在记忆力没有以前好了，不过能记住你欠我多少钱就足够了。”

但丁挑了下眉毛说到：“真的吗？你走了一遭地狱，回来居然念念不忘我欠你的钱，看来我要放弃让你忘记它的计划了。”

“不要耍小聪明，但丁，你再不还，我就要学蕾蒂开始收利息了。”维吉尔微微扬起下巴。

但丁很高兴这次遭遇没有让老哥沮丧抑郁，他果然是非常坚强的，没有什么能伤到他，无论精神还是肉体，他为有这样的老哥自豪。

这时维吉尔却突然阴沉下来，一两丝垂下的刘海点缀着他一直都拧的很紧的眉头，他似乎纠结着什么，也难怪，但丁想，经历了那么多痛苦，一下子回忆起如此不堪的记忆，他不能期待哥哥能立刻从痛苦中走出来，但丁关切地看向他。

一段沉默后，维吉尔终于开口了“你知道发票怎么开吗？崔西。”

但丁又要诅咒自己过于低的笑点了，他哈哈大笑起来，这个维吉尔，一脸严肃却总是能把自己逗的前仰后合。释然的感觉抚摸但丁纠结着的心，他感慨维吉尔的坚强，不论过去发生过什么，惨剧也好，争斗也罢，他们需要向前看，把握眼下的，和未来的，不能让旧日的桎梏牵绊住新的生活。

但丁有了新的目标，先和维吉尔一起把事务所做好，他会慢慢克服心理阴影去组建个幸福的家庭，因为如果真的有什么危险发生在家人头上，还有他和维吉尔呢。另外维吉尔在心理承受能力方面可是遥遥领先了，自己也不能输给他啊。


End file.
